Six Words in the Sky
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: This is a DXS 4th of July fic and if you don't go aw during the fireworks show there's something wrong with you. Hope you enjoy. Major DXS Minor TuckerXJazz, StarXMikey, and ValerieXNathan. Read and Review Please.


**A/N Just a little DXS 4****th**** of July One-shot. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom. No PP.**

21 year old Samantha 'Sam or you're dead' Manson woke up in her apartment and found her boyfriend, Daniel 'Danny' Fenton missing. She sat up confused then found a note on his pillow. She picked it up and began to read.

_**Sam,**_

_**Ghost sense went off (Just the Box Ghost) then got called into work. Apparently Hank called in again. I should be home by noon if not Mikey…I mean Mr. Walters wanted me to do something or another ghost. See you this afternoon. Happy 4**__**th**__**,**_

_**Danny**_

_**P.S. Love you**_

Sam shook her head and sighed. She looked at the clock on the side table and saw that it was only nine in the morning. She sighed again and got out of bed and got dressed, "So much for Holiday Breakfast," she said and opened her dresser.

Sam put on a black tank top and black colored jeans. She left her hair down and went to make herself some breakfast. When she opened the fridge she found pancakes with strawberries and oatmeal with a note attached. She took the note.

_**You thought I forgot right? Not a chance. I always keep my promises Sam. Enjoy your Holiday Breakfast,**_

_**Danny**_

Sam smiled and took the pancakes out and began to eat them, "Mmm," she said, "Danny always knows just how to fix them."

Sam washed the plate, "Better get started on cleaning the bathroom," she said.

Sam went into the main bathroom and found the door closed and another note.

_**I don't think so. Did I forget to mention that Boxy woke me up at around 3:00 in the morning? You're not lifting a finger today. The whole apartment's cleaned…wait… you cleaned the plate didn't you? Okay minus the plate you're not lifting a finger. Go watch T.V. until I get home…or something…I don't know what you do when you're alone.**_

_**Danny**_

Sam was shocked, "I don't know whether to be happy or to kill the Box Ghost for waking Danny so early," she said.

She removed the note and opened the bathroom door and her jaw dropped. You could see your face everywhere. Sam quickly closed the door, "Danny's been busy," she said.

She went over to the T.V. and turned it to the news, "And in local news the hero Danny Phantom was seen late last night battling a ghost. The battle only lasted a few seconds, but the late nighters go to see the hero, but the question that no one knows and wants to know is…who is Phantom's girl?"

Sam smirked to herself, "That…my dear news lady is me," she said.

"In other news," the news lady said, "Hollywood actress, Paulina Sanchez was interviewed about her latest movie. All revealed on our website."

Sam sighed, "Can't they talk about someone else for a change," she said, "I thought I was rid of her when I graduated."

She watched the news until she heard footsteps. She turned her head towards the door then at the clock. It was only ten in the morning so it couldn't be Danny. Someone knocked and Sam got up and looked through the little peephole and saw Jazz, Valerie, and Star. She opened the door, "Hey girls," she said and let them enter, "Would any of you like anything to drink?"

"Water please," Star said.

Sam nodded and went into the kitchen. Jazz was 24 years old while Valerie and Star were 21 and 22. Jazz's hair was now shorter and came to her shoulders, but still wore her light blue headband and a wedding band. She had on a light blue t-shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Valerie's hair was about the same length as it was in high school and she too wore a wedding band. She had on a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans and yellow tennis shoes. Star had her hair in a ponytail and also wore a wedding band. She wore a white tank top with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

During the 11th grade Star was assigned a tutor, Mikey. Star and Mikey grew very close, but when Paulina caught on she gave Star a choice; popularity or Mikey. Star chose Mikey and they got married 3years later and Star regrets nothing. Valerie slowly warmed up to Nathan once he softened up on his attempts. They became close friends then got married a year ago. Jazz and Tucker wound up hitting it off which is still a mystery to everyone how that happened and because Tucker, Mikey, and Nathan were friends the girls wound up spending a lot of time together and became friends. Valerie, Mikey, Nathan, and Star found out about Danny when Skulker took the girls hostage to try and get his pelt; that's also when Danny and Sam got together.

Now Valerie and Nathan are running her dad's company, Star is a very successful fashion designer, Jazz is a physiologist, Danny works for Mikey in a very successful computer company with Tucker being the CEO, and Sam is the manager at the local zoo. Sam gave Star her glass of water then sat back down on the couch next to Jazz, "Where's Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Box Ghost woke him up at three in the morning then cleaned the house so I wouldn't lift a finger today then got called in because Hank called in and finally fixed my Holiday Breakfast before he left," Sam said.

Star sighed, "Sorry Sam," she said, "Mike said he's working on firing Hank."

"It's fine," Sam said, "Danny should be back by noon he said."

"Local football star, Dash Baxter was injured during last night's game," the T.V. said, "We are told it's very serious and he may not be able to play the rest of the season. So Fantasy Football player, you may want to change your plays."

"Service him right," Jazz said, "He's too cocky."

"Got that right," Star said.

"Some things never change," Valerie said.

Sam shrugged, "They get what they deserve," she said, "I hear Paulina's series will be cut by one season because she won't stop being so spoiled."

Star chuckled, "It's a wonder how she even got there," she said and took a sip of her water.

"I hear her dad paid a director because she wouldn't stop begging him," Valerie said.

Star nearly choked on her water from laughter, "I wouldn't be surprised," Jazz said.

"So, getting off the subject of high school populars," Valerie said and turned to Sam, "Has Danny asked you yet?"

"Ask me what?" Sam asked.

"Marriage, duh!" Star said, "You two are the only ones in the group who haven't even gotten married yet…not even engaged!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Danny will ask when he's ready," she said, "I'm happy just where we are."

"So…you're going to date for the rest of your life?" Valerie asked.

Sam shrugged, "You all know I love Danny and you know he loves me so why keep bothering us about it?" she asked.

"Because," Jazz said, "Paulina's coming back."

Sam nearing got whip lash from turning to Jazz in shock, "What!" she yelled, "When did that happen?"

Valerie turned up the volume on the T.V, "In local news, Hollywood star, Paulina, will be returning for the holidays. And she, and I quote, can't wait to see the ghost boy Danny Phantom. Could Hollywood star, Paulina, be Phantom's girl?"

Sam growled, "That little…" she glared at the T.V, "I'm gonna kill her if she comes within two centimeters of Danny."

"Now do you understand?" Star said, "No wedding band equals he's free as a bird if he wants."

Sam glared at Star, "Danny would never do that!" she yelled.

"We know," Jazz said calmly, "But who's to stop Paulina from trying to rekindle an old flame?"

Sam clinched her fists and growled. The clock chimed 11 in the morning, "We better go Sam," Valerie said, "See ya later."

"Bye," Star said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Sam," Jazz said and the three girls left.

Sam just stared at her hands playing the worst case scenarios in her head, _'What if Paulina somehow found out about Danny being Phantom? What if Danny never really got over her? What if…STOP! You're being stupid Manson…Danny loves you…I think…NO! He does…he does…'_ tears fell on Sam's hands, _'What if he doesn't? What if all this was a lie? What if he really does love Paulina instead of me?'_

Sam cried in her hands, "What if he doesn't?" she said out loud.

Sam started to choke on her sobs, _'This isn't like me. Why am I crying? I know Danny loves me…I think. No, why would he love me? Paulina has fame, fortune, looks and I just work at the stupid zoo! I hardly make enough to pay one bill! Why would Danny love me of course he loves Paulina!'_

"Sam?" a voice said.

Sam looked up and saw Danny standing there. How long had she been crying? She glanced at the clock and whipped her eyes, "W-what are you doing b-back so early?"

Danny sat beside Sam, "Mike let me off early when Star called for some reason," he said, "But that's not important. What's wrong?"

Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. He was being nice to her again, but what if it was all a lie? Sam cried into his chest and he held her close, "Sam, what's wrong?" he asked, "I can't help if you don't tell me."

Sam didn't answer because she was choking on her sobs. Danny sighed knowing that when Sam did cry she would talk until she stopped. He gently ran a hand through her hair then rubbed her back calmingly, "Breaking news," the T.V. said, "Hollywood star, Paulina Sanchez, as just landed in her hometown, Amity Park."

"What?" Danny said and turned to the T.V, "When did that happen?"

"She is looking forward to seeing the ghost boy Danny Phantom…and her family and friends she says."

Everything seemed to click then, "Sam?" Danny said, "Sam can you look at me for a minute and stop crying?"

Sam stopped crying, but didn't look at him and Danny sighed, "Sam is Paulina being here why you're upset?" he asked.

Sam grabbed his shirt and slowly nodded, "Why?" Danny asked.

"B-b-because," Sam said, "She's rich, famous, and pretty and I just work in the stupid zoo. She loves your ghost form and…"

Sam started crying again, "Sam," Danny said, "Do you honestly think that I love Paulina?"

"Y-y-you did before," Sam said.

"Sam," Danny said and pulled her face to look at his, "That was a high school crush not love. I don't care about money or fame…I have enough of that and I don't care about what job you have. I love you for who you are on the inside."

"But…"

Danny kissed Sam making her go limp. He pulled away, "I love you, not Paulina or anyone else," he said.

Sam smiled and hugged Danny tight around his neck, "Thanks Danny," she said, "For everything."

Danny smiled and buried his face in her neck, "Anytime Sam," he said.

_At the Fireworks Show (__**Because what's a 4**__**th**__** of July fic without fireworks?**__)_

"Has anyone seen Tucker?" Jazz asked Danny and Sam.

"Or Mike?" Star asked.

"Or Nathan?" Valerie asked.

"No," Sam said, "But they're your husbands."

Jazz, Star, and Valerie groaned, "They better have a good explanation for this," Valerie said.

"Just sit down," Danny said gesturing to the blanket, "I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later."

"They better or Nathan will be sleeping in the doghouse with Jackson," Valerie said.

"I thought Jackson hated Nathan?" Sam asked.

Valerie smiled evilly, "Oh," Sam said, "That's a little too evil even for me."

"Whatever," Valerie said.

Suddenly, Danny's cell phone rang, "I'll be right back," Danny said and stood up.

Sam looked at Danny confused, but just ignored it for the time being. Danny came back just as the fireworks were about to start, "Who was on the phone?" Sam asked.

"Tucker," Danny said, "He said the he, Mikey, and Nathan were doing the fireworks show and that they're sorry for not telling you."

"Doghouse," Valerie said.

Danny smirked and pulled Sam closer to him and Sam leaned into him. Suddenly, the fireworks started. There were tons of ooo's and ah's and red, white, blue, green, purple and many other colors. The fireworks lasted about ten minutes, "That's the best they could do?" Star asked, "Mike may be my husband, but that stank like the dump."

"Wait," Jazz said, "Looks like they have six more things."

"Oooo, six more," Valerie said sarcastically.

The six fireworks shot into the sky at the same time, but instead of big bursts they spelled words. Sam gasped and shot straight up. There in the sky in red white and blue were six words that made Sam's heart beat at 100 mph.

_**Sam will you marry me **_

_**Danny**_

The four girls turned to Danny in shock. Danny held an open black box with a black ring with a purple diamond smiling. There were tons of aws all over the park. Sam stared at Danny in shock before pouncing on him crying tears of happiness, "Is that a yes?" Danny asked laughing.

Sam looked at Danny tears still in her eyes, "Of course it's a yes idiot!" Sam yelled.

Danny laughed and put the ring on Sam's left hand and she kissed him pushing him to the ground again. When they broke apart Danny chuckled, "See? You had nothing to worry about."

Sam laughed and kissed him again.

**A/N Okay, who went 'aw' during the fireworks show? How was this for a 4****th**** of July fic? Pretty good I hope because I thought it was a really cute one-shot. R&R please.**


End file.
